Ta part d'ombre
by Wado21
Summary: [SÉRIE HISTORIQUE]UA, Japon, 1608, ère Edo. Il était là, devant l'entrée, lui qui avait disparu pendant deux ans. Il avait changé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Dis-moi, marimo, que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'adresses pas la parole ?


**Bien le bonjour, mesdames et messieurs ! **

**Ah ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce fandom, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien !**

**Ce one shot est un peu particulier, puisqu'il est le deuxième (et le premier avec les personnages de One Piece) d'une série historique que je débute. Cette dernière comprendra le plus de périodes possibles, que ce soit l'Antiquité ou le début du siècle. Je fais en sorte d'être la plus proche possible de la réalité historique, mais si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**Je m'inspire des fanfictions ****_En équilibre _****et ****_Par delà nos rêves _****de Pommedapi, qui sont, pour moi, les fanfictions zosan les plus complètes et faisant parties des meilleures. Je m'inspire également du roman ****_La pierre et le sabre _****d'Eiji Yoshikawa et de son adaptation libre en manga, ****_Vagabond _****de Takehiko Inoue.**

**Rating M pour violence, langage grossier et sexe.**

**Les personnages sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Heian-Kyo_**(1)**_, 1608, ère Edo. _

Tu es là, devant moi, là, à l'entrée de mon auberge. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une apparition, que je rêvais, mais non, je me trompais, tu es bien vivant, en chair et en os. Tes cheveux verts attachés en chignon, ta peau mate, tannée par le soleil ressortant toutes tes cicatrices dont une nouvelle qui me saute aux yeux, sur ton œil gauche désormais fermé, ton kimono est à ton image, sale et poussiéreu_x _ainsi que tes trois _katana_ à la ceinture, leurs _tsuba _d'or reluisant au soleil.

Tu me jettes à peine un regard, tu ne me salues même pas, pas un seul sourire de ta part, tu t'es avancé vers une table et tu commandes à manger avec une bonne bouteille de saké, sans ponctuer par une formule de politesses. Abruti sans manières. D'accord, tu veux te foutre de moi, stupide marimo, en faisant semblant de ne pas me reconnaître, tu veux me voir en rogne contre toi, tu veux me voir m'énerver et bien non, je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu et je vais faire comme toi, je vais faire comme si tu es un étranger ! Et en plus, tu veux que je te cuisines un bon petit plat avec ta chère et tendre adorée bouteille de saké alors que tu te comportes comme un goujat ?! Non mais tu te crois où ?! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, espèce de bête sauvage, tu te trouves chez quelqu'un de civilisé, alors tu te comportes comme il se doit, comme partout ailleurs, tes parents ne te l'auraient pas appris ?! Merde, c'est vrai, t'en as pas, désolé. Oh et puis, pourquoi je m'excuse ? Tout ça, c'est dans ma tête et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne peux pas encore lire dans mes pensées, encore heureux, et en plus, c'est toi qui a commencé, foutue algue de mes deux !

… Tu me rends dingue, tu sais, ça ? À peine arrivé, tu m'énerves déjà. Je vais me calmer en préparant ton repas. T'es un connard, mais je suis cuisinier et mon devoir est de remplir tous les ventres, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

* * *

Tiens, voilà ton plat et ton saké. Tu le prends, toujours sans un mot. Ça te tuerait vraiment de dire quelque chose, comme un merci, par exemple ?! Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse, la politesse, ça te dépasse.

Je te regarde manger. Je devrais te laisser, m'en aller, vaquer à mes occupations, continuer à t'ignorer comme tu le fais avec moi ou encore comme moi je le fais avec tous les clients masculins, mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. J'attends encore quelque chose, qu'il me regarde, qu'il me parle, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux années d'absence, que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment as-tu perdu ton œil ? Combien de fois as-tu frôlé la Mort et combien de fois t'es-tu perdu ? Pendant ces deux ans, je n'ai su de tes nouvelles que par les affiches et les crieurs publics qui acclamaient, ou condamnaient, tes exploits et c'est vrai que tu as vaincu un paquet de grands combattants, mais n'attends pas des félicitations de ma part, je préfère crever plutôt que t'en faire, comme te poser des questions, question de fierté.

Tout ça pour la voie du sabre, je ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas, au contraire, j'aurais fait de même si j'étais à ta place, mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est angoissant de ne pas savoir si tu es en vie ou non ? Surtout que si c'était le cas, je suis sûr que ton cadavre pourrirait sur un chemin, comme un chien, personne ne prenant la peine de t'offrir une tombe et personne non plus, à part les bonzes, pour prier pour le repos éternel de ton âme. Enfin, repos éternel, je pense qu'avec toutes les vies que tu as arraché, ou plutôt tranché, tu es bon pour un aller simple pour l'Enfer.

Je ne bouge pas, tu ne me regardes pas et nous ne parlons pas. On n'a pas l'air con, comme ça ! Je fume ma pipe, ça m'aide à me calmer. J'en profite pour t'observer un peu plus. T'as pris du muscle, comme si t'en avais pas déjà assez, mais apparemment, le cerveau n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup évolué contrairement au corps, je dirais même qu'il a régressé. Tu as plus de cicatrices et tes cheveux sont un peu plus longs. Je remarque que ton œil pétille quand même de joie en engloutissant ton riz et ton poisson. Je crois que ma cuisine t'a manqué, mais tu ne me le diras jamais, je te connais trop bien. Enfin ! Ça me réchauffe quelque peu le cœur de te voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un gamin émerveillé qui mange le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas qu'on lui vole avec des gains de riz partout autour de sa bouche ! Tu as quelques côtés mignons quand tu t'y mets !

Mais derrière cette lueur enfantine, j'en perçois une bien plus sombre. Certes, je vois encore dans ta seule pupille valide ta détermination si puissante et si caractéristique à toi, mais il y en a une autre, qui existait déjà, mais s'est affermie, agrandie, celle de ta sauvagerie. C'est elle qui rend ton œil d'acier si effrayant et intimidant. Moi-même je ne me sens pas à l'aise face à elle. Quand j'observe ton regard, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'une bête féroce, d'autant plus que ta carrure et ton aura n'arrangent pas les choses. Tiens, ton aura, parlons-en ! Elle aussi s'est assombrie, je la trouve plus démoniaque qu'avant, plus oppressante, plus inquiétante. Ai-je vraiment un être humain face à moi ?

Merde, marimo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux ans ? Je sens la Mort autour de toi, combien de personnes as-tu réellement tué ? Je me doute que tu en as occis plus qu'on le dit. Tous les brigands des grands chemins bien trop sûrs d'eux qui en avaient après ta bourse ou de pauvres _rōnin_ comme toi bien trop téméraires voulant tester leur force sur toi, les idiots. Anonymes oubliés de ton voyage mortel, passant de vie à trépas en croisant ta lame. Combien de cadavres as-tu traversé et encore combien dois-tu en enjamber ? Ta route vers ton rêve doit être bien rouge. Qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait de prendre toutes ces vies, je t'en prie, parle-moi, dis-le moi. Étais-tu obligé de le faire ? N'avais-tu pas d'autres alternatives ? Mais dis un mot bordel !

Je recrache la fumée, je serre ma pipe un peu plus fort. Il ne doit pas voir que je suis en colère, ni le sentir, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Je le vois prendre sa bouteille de saké au goulot, faisant fi de la coupelle que je lui ai posé juste devant son bol de soupe misō vide. Ouais, vraiment une bête sauvage… abruti, va.

Je dois partir, je dois retourner aux fourneaux au lieu de le regarder comme un con. Ça me fait trop mal de le voir comme ça. Avant, il souriait plus facilement et de manière, disons, plus joyeuse. Il a toujours eu un côté brutal ainsi que du mal à communiquer. C'est vrai, tu étais souvent dans ton coin, aimant peu la compagnie des autres humains. Je me souviens que la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as eu beaucoup de mal à me parler. Ce jour-là, sur ressemblais à un animal perdu. En même temps, je te comprends, te réveiller, comme ça, dans un lieu inconnu, n'est pas la chose la plus rassurante du monde.

* * *

**Trois ans plus tôt**

_Cette nuit-là, il pleuvait. Pas un seul client. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je nettoyais scrupuleusement le sol, les tables ainsi que les tabourets. Tout était calme, personne ne sortait avec un temps pareil. Même notre intenable maître en _taijutsu**(2)**_ Luffy n'oserait mettre le bout de son nez dehors avec ses amis le marchand de graisse de crapaud Usopp et le médecin Chopper tant il faisait mauvais. Je devais avouer que cela fait du bien d'avoir un peu de silence et de ne pas entendre leurs hurlements ou même avoir la paix, sans que ces attardés me dérangent pendant mon travail. Le seul souci avec cette journée c'était qu'au delà de l'absence de clients, je ne pouvais admirer les deux soleils de ma vie, la _kunoishi _Nami-swan et la _geisha_ Robin-chwan ! Ah ! Comme ces deux beautés célestes me manquaient ! Leur gentillesse, leur douceur, leur voix mélodieuse, ô créatures parfaites, comme j'aurais aimé vous avoir à mes côtés ! _

_J'entendis un bruit dehors. Ce dernier ne me disait rien qui vaille. On aurait dit une grosse masse qui tombait au sol. Peut-être un paysan qui a fait chuter un de ses sacs de riz mais cela m'étonnait car d'habitude, juste après, nous entendions des jurons mais là, rien. Je décidai donc de voir ce que c'était. _

_Je tombais sur un homme, possédant trois sabres à sa ceintures, couvert de sang et haletant, devant mon auberge. Je m'approchai de lui. Je pouvais distinguer deux énorme filets de sang coulant de sont front et de sa tempe. Je n'osai imaginer les dégâts sur les autres parties de son corps. Je fus pris de panique. Comment diable ce type, qui devait être un _rōnin_, se trouvait ici, près de chez moi ?! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Ce ne sont pas les brigands qui manquent par ici, les routes sont dangereuses ces temps-ci. Or, ce qui me gênait dans cette dernière hypothèse, est que je suis plutôt loin de la route et les bandits attendent que les voyageurs soient à plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de les détrousser, par puer que les autorités ne les arrêtent. Peut-être qu'il avait cherché querelle à un _samurai_ ? Celle-ci me semblait plus probable. Une dispute avec un samurai saoul ou sanguin et hop, vous voilà gravement blessé ! J'imaginais ainsi plusieurs scénarios possibles, quand un râle de l'homme me ramena à la réalité. Que devais-je faire ? Appeler les autorités ? Chercher un docteur ? Voudrait-il sortir pour un pauvre inconnu par un temps pareil ? Il y avait bien Chopper, mais il habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Or, l'individu pouvait mourir à tout instant, il était trop dangereux de le laisser là. Je soupirai. Tout désignait que je n'avais pas le choix. Je le soulevai le plus doucement possible et le transportai jusqu'à mes appartements, dans l'arrière-boutique. Bon sang, il pesait son poids et ses trois sabres n'arrangeaient pas la chose ! _

_Je le déposai doucement sur mon _futon_ et partis chercher de quoi lui donner les premiers soins, je me promis d'aller chercher notre jeune médecin le lendemain. Après avoir trouvé le nécessaire, je le déshabillai. Et bien ! De sacrées blessures ! À se demander comment il pouvait encore respirer ! Je m'empressai de les nettoyer, le sang présent sur tout son corps m'empêchait de les distinguer des une des autres. À force de le laver, j'en remarquai une en particulier. Elle ne datait pas de son dernier combat, qui soit dit en passant semblait avoir été redoutable, elle était plus ancienne, mais était impressionnante par sa taille, barrant à la diagonale tout son torse, et sa profondeur. Qui était ce type pour avoir survécu à une blessure pareille et encore à celles qu'il a maintenant ? Une autre question taraudait mon esprit et je brûlais d'envie de la lui poser: pourquoi avait-il les cheveux verts ?! C'était possible, cette couleur de cheveux ?! Quelle horreur et quel mauvais goût ! Etait-ce simplement humain d'avoir cette couleur de cheveux ?! On aurait dit qu'un _marimo_ s'était collé à sa tête !_

_Je bandai comme je le pouvais son corps, Je me promis qu'à son réveil, cet homme allait subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Il avait piqué ma curiosité et puis de toute façon, je lui ai sauvé la vie, alors, en contre-partie, il pouvait bien répondre à mes questions. _

_Le lendemain matin, j'appelai Chopper comme je me l'étais promis. Lui aussi fut surpris par la résistance de son nouveau patient. Il retira ses bandages, le soigna comme il le fallait et me demanda de le rappeler quand il se réveillerait. Je lui ai rétorqué que ne manquerai pas de le faire. _

_Je repris mes activités et surveillais mon hôte pendant trois jours, reprenant mon petit quotidien, gazouillant à la vue de mes deux colombes et braillant quand le ventre sur pattes qui nous servait de maître en _taijutsu_ réclamait sa viande. Jusqu'au moment où un bruit se mit à courir dans la ville. On avait retrouvé cent cadavres de brigands au bord de la ville, tous tués au sabre. À en juger de la chaleur de leurs corps, ils avaient tous été éliminés cette nuit. La peur gagna Heian-Kyo. Qui avait pu tuer tout ce monde ? Certains pensèrent que c'était une armée, ce qui nous semblait être le plus probable, jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur finisse par traverser toute la cité. Un homme, du nom de Tonoyasu, aurait tout vu et clamait à qui voulait entendre que c'était une seule et unique personne qui avait tranché tous ces malandrins. Beaucoup se moquèrent de lui, d'autres en rirent nerveusement. Comment un samurai, aussi fort soit-il, aurait pu venir à bout d'une centaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ? Allons, Yasu, tu as trop bu ! Entendait-on dans le quartier. Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Même que ce type avait trois sabres ! Ah ah ! Tu t'enfonces, mon vieux ! Mais c'est la stricte et pure vérité ! Que les dieux me punissent si ce n'est qu'un abominable mensonge ! Doucement, Yasu, on ne plaisante pas avec les dieux. Mais je ne plaisante pas avec eux puisque je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Mais oui, mais oui. _

_Personne n'y croyait, ou plutôt, ne préférait pas y croire. Un homme pouvant tuer avec un simple _katana_, ou plutôt trois, cent autres, ne pouvait en être un. À coup sûr, c'était l'œuvre d'un _ashura_ en quête de sang et de combat. _Ashura_ qui se trouvait chez moi, en train de dormir comme un bienheureux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui était ce drôle de _rōnin_ et la raison de ses blessures était plus qu'évidente. J'eus honte. Honte de loger un assassin pareil. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avoir sauvé un monstre pareil ? Tuer cent hommes, était-ce réellement possible ? Une personne comme cela n'aurait pas le droit de vivre. Il était un danger pour le reste de la population. C'était un massacre, rien de plus. Il était délibéré. Qui était-il réellement ? _

_Je me rendis sur le champs de bataille. Un véritable charnier. Les cadavres ensanglantés jonchaient le sol, avaient formé un lac de sang et repeints la verdure en rouge. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités, comme s'ils avaient vu un monstre, leurs visages, tiraillés par la peur. Les tripes étaient sorties, certains se retrouvaient sans bras ou sans jambes, que l'on pouvait voir un peu plus loin, témoins de la violence et de la brutalité du combat. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me représenter la boucherie qui eut lieu la veille. La nausée me prit. Je m'enfuyais de ce spectacle morbide. Je n'avais pas recueilli un homme, mais un démon._

* * *

_Comme notre médecin n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue sur la présence de ce mystérieux individu la première journée, chacun voulut le voir de ses propres yeux. Ce fut la nouvelle attraction de mon échoppe. Usopp fut effrayé par cette chose verte couverte de cicatrices, Luffy en le voyant décida immédiatement de sympathiser avec lui à son réveil, ma Nami-chwan ne fut pas rassurée à sa vue, ce qui me fit longuement hésiter à le jeter dehors et Robin-chwan se demanda s'il n'allait pas massacrer toute personne se trouvant ici quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits. Ce qui eut comme résultat de blanchir les cheveux de notre marchand au long nez et du médecin. Ma belle rousse les ramena à la raison grâce à ses poings et après avoir repris ses esprits, le jeune docteur les chassa, sous prétexte qu'il fallait laisser son patient se reposer. Mais tous, enfin presque, avaient compris qui était mon étrange invité. Le tueur des cent brigands. Mais aucun n'a dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, fermant délibérément les yeux sur le massacre de la veille, et essayaient d'éviter de me poser des questions indiscrètes. Ils avaient bien fait, car je ne pensais pas pouvoir leur répondre. Moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi je me débarrassais pas simplement de lui, l'abandonnant aux chiens errants. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Faible que je suis ! Je ne comprenais pas mon choix. Enfin, si, je le comprenais, et c'était cela qui m'effrayait le plus. Ce vagabond, j'étais assez curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il faut dire qu'il a un physique assez peu commun. Cheveux verts, musclé, mâchoire carrée, il respirait la puissance et la bestialité. Une aura sauvage était collée à lui, même pendant son sommeil, épaississant le mystère autour de cet étrange alité. Comment avait-il pu tuer une centaine d'hommes ? J'avais hâte qu'il finisse son voyage au pays des songes pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me trituraient l'esprit depuis son arrivée. Un intérêt malsain pour lui, alors qu'il n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine. Qui étais-tu, étrange _rōnin_ ? _

_Le matin du quatrième jour, je m'étais levé comme à mon habitude. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre du _samurai_, pour changer ses bandages et savoir comment il se portait, quand je me rendis compte qu'elle était vide. Je fus pris de panique. Ou était-il passé ? Était-il parti ? Je me retournai pour aller le chercher, quand je me retrouvai face à un homme légèrement plus grand que moi, à la carrure forte, aux cheveux verts et au regard menaçant. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander comment il se sentait, il se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au sol. Je me débattis comme je le pouvais, en vain. Physiquement, il était plus costaud que moi, pourtant je ne suis guère une personne que l'on peut qualifier de faible. Pas étonnant avec une force pareille qu'il ait pu venir à bout de ces bandits. _

_Sa poigne était ferme et douloureuse, il avait appuyé ses genoux sur mes jambes, il était impossible pour moi de me mouvoir. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait de beaux yeux gris métalliques, mais à la fois inquiétants. On aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient vous transpercer de part en part. L'expression des morts me revint en mémoire. Je comprenais maintenant leur réaction. Qui ne l'aurait pas face à lui ? Ce type n'était pas humain, je le voyais dans ses iris d'acier, c'était une bête sauvage._

_Il gronda : « Qui es-tu ? » _

_Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse, à procurer des frissons. Je réussis tant bien que mal à ne pas déglutir et tentai de lui répondre avec mon ton le plus naturel possible, pour ne lui montrer aucun trouble de ma part. Agir avec lui comme on agirait avec un animal. Lui montrer que l'on n'est pas effrayé par lui si on veut pas se faire dévorer. _

_« Sanji, lui dis-je, un pauvre mais sans aucun doute le meilleur cuisinier de la ville. » _

_Il me regarda avec surprise : _

_«- C'est pas un peu paradoxal ? _

_-Nourrir les riches et les proches du _shogun_ ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère de loin donner à manger ceux qui en ont le plus besoin et vivre comme eux. _

_-Je vois. En fait, tu te prends pour le Bouddha. _

_-Je ne te permettrai pas de dire un tel sacrilège. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre que tu m'autorises ou pas sur ce que j'veux dire ? _

_-Que tu risques de m'énerver. »_

_Il éclata de rire. Doucement, ne pas trop s'énerver, ne pas oublier qu'il est capable de tuer cent hommes en une nuit._

_«- Oulah ! J'en tremble de peur ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai l'avantage, j'vois pas vraiment c'que tu peux faire pour me battre !_

_-À qui dois-je rappeler qu'il était, i peine quatre jours, aux portes de la Mort et que c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit en vie ? Parce que, si j'étais cette personne, je m'inquiéterais pour mon état de santé et me dirais que je ne devrais pas trop faire le malin pendant un certain temps. »_

_Un ange passa. Puis deux. _

_« - Attends… c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?_

_-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, crétin ?!_

_-Eh ! Ne m'parles pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, abruti ?!_

_-Mais c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! Abruti, va ! _

_-Tu m'cherches, c'est ça ?!_

_-Nan, j'tai trouvé ! »_

_Nous nous battîmes pendant un certain temps. Môssieur n'avait encore récupéré ses sabres, ce qui était sujet de hurlements de sa part durant la bataille, mais je dois avouer que pour un gars sans ses armes et diminué, il se débrouillait sacrément bien. Jamais on n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était grièvement blessé. Mais bon, il reste tout de même un être humain, puisqu'il se mit soudain à tousser et à cracher du sang, ce qui nous firent prendre conscience qu'on devait _peut-être_ s'arrêter. Mais c'est lui qui avait commencé. _

_Il s'assit, je lui apportai un verre d'eau. Je suis beaucoup trop gentil, un jour, cela me perdra. _

_Quand il prit le gobelet, il me demanda :_

_« T'as pas du saké, par hasard ? »_

_Ouh, qu'il m'énerve ! J'aurais vraiment dû le laisser crever comme un sale clébard ! _

_« - Non mais tu te crois où, à demander comme ça de l'alcool ?! Malpoli, grosse brute, va ! Estime-toi déjà heureux que je veille sur toi, parce que c'était pas gagné et puis surtout, t'es blessé, alors bois ton eau ! Non mais, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ?! _

_-J'en ai pas._

_-Oh, désolé, je ne… _

_-Oui, je sais, tu ne le savais pas. Normal, je ne te l'avais pas dit et quand on sait pas, on se tait. Bref, tu veux pas me donner du saké ?_

_-J'ai dit non !»_

_Bon, changement de plan, je vais le tuer. C'est vraiment lui qui a massacré les bandits cette nuit-là ? Enfin, je lui donnais de l'eau qu'il but d'une traite en grimaçant e grommelant que la geôle, c'était tout de même meilleure. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai recueilli chez moi ? _

_J'hésitais à poser mes questions qui, pourtant, me brûlaient les lèvres. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas d'être en droit, peu après lui avoir fait la morale, de me montrer impoli et surtout, indiscret. _

_« - Où est-ce que tu as mis mes sabres ? Me demanda-t-il sans aucune transition. _

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire où sont tes cure-dents alors que je sais ce que tu as fait ? » _

_Aïe. Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet aussi vite mais les dés étaient lancés. Je devrais vraiment essayer de réfléchir avant de parler, ça m'aiderait beaucoup et m'éviterait des situations comme celle-ci. J'avais peur de sa réaction, qu'il s'énerve ou qu'il se braque. À ma grande surprise, il me répondit d'un ton affreusement normal :_

_« Ah ! Tu parles de ces mecs qui m'ont attaqué près d'ici ? Bah ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre, c'est tout ! »_

_De se… défendre ? Mais, il se foutait de ma gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Qui tuerait à lui tout seul cent personnes en laissant les corps dans un état pareil, juste pour se défendre ?!_

_« - Attends, tu te fous de moi ?! T'as massacré ces types comme pas permis et tu me dis que c'était juste pour te défendre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors pour toi, attaquer ? Qui es-tu pour oser voler cent vies ? La vie humaine n'a aucune valeur pour toi ?!_

_-Sur ce dernier point, tu te trompes. Je sais très bien ce que vaut une vie et crois-moi, je suis très loin de négliger sa valeur. _

_-Alors, si tu connais si bien la valeur d'une vie humaine, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_-J'te l'ai dit, c'est de leur faute. Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué et comme ils étaient faibles, bah ils y ont laissé leur peau. Pas ma faute s'ils étaient cons. »_

_Non mais je rêve ?! C… Comment pouvait-on dire à la fois qu'on respectait la vie humaine et en parler avec tant de négligence ?! Mais à quel sorte d'enfoiré j'avais affaire ? Ce gros rustre, qui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps, qui avait l'air de royalement s'en foutre, pour oser ensuite dire qu'il connaissait le poids d'une vie humaine. Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Je devais rêver, c'était impossible !_

_Un gargouillis résonna dans la pièce. L'animal plaqua sa grosse main calleuse sur son ventre et me regarda fixement dans les yeux. _

_« -T'as pas quelque chose à grailler ?_

_-Et un "s'il te plaît'' t'arracherait la langue ? Pfff… t'es pas croyable, toi. Bon, attends-moi ici, je vais te préparer à manger. Tu verras, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »_

_J'étais persuadé que ma cuisine allait l'obliger à me montrer un tant soit peu de reconnaissance. Je pouvais me vanter d'être le meilleur cuisinier de la ville. La cuisine était ma passion, je me faisais un point d'honneur à ce que toute personne entrant dans mon échoppe soit nourrie et repue comme il le faut, mais aussi qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute sa vie. J'avais hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il goûtera à mon succulent repas, voir enfin une expression de douceur, voire ridicule sur sa sale tronche et enfin, s'excuser platement pour s'être comporté comme un rustre alors que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Oui, je sais, je suis diabolique mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire chier cet abruti fini. _

_J'apportais, confiant, le plat que je lui avais concocté. Un plat simple, composé de riz, de poissons variés et de soupe _miso_, mais nourrissant et de bonne qualité. Mais voilà que ce malappris mange son repas comme il en mangerait un autre banal. Son expression ne trahissait rien. Il mangeait ça salement, avec ses doigts, comme un gros porc, vite, sans profiter du goût. Après avoir tout dévoré, il me regarda d'un air blasé. _

_« Mouais, ça passe. » _

_D'accord. Ce fou avait signé son arrêt de mort. Je sautai sur lui en beuglant des insultes à son encontre, ce à quoi il répondit avec un langage tout aussi fleuri que le mien. _

_« -Sale enfoiré, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la reconnaissance, moi ! Algue de mes deux ! Trouffion ! Bretteur du dimanche ! _

_-Vas-y, j't'attends, cuistot de merde ! Entortillé du sourcil ! Pauv'con ! »_

* * *

C'était notre première rencontre. Depuis ce jour, il est souvent venu squatter chez moi. Au début, il me gênait, il était toujours dans mes pâtes, à quémander sans arrêt de l'alcool, ce sale soiffard. Puis, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise par rapport au fait qu'il ait tué en une nuit cent hommes. Mais au fil du temps, j'apprenais à le connaître et je comprenais de plus en plus sa logique, aussi bizarre soit-elle. Pour lui, le monde se divise en trois catégories. Les forts et les faibles. Il se fout complètement de la deuxième catégorie; pour lui, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Quant à la première, c'est celle qui l'intéresse le plus. C'est sur elle qu'il teste sa force et sa technique à trois sabres, c'est elle qu'il aime affronter, face à elle, tout son corps et ses sabres vibrent. Plus son adversaire est fort, plus il est content. Il aime la difficulté, arguant que c'est grâce à elle qu'on se renforce. Cet homme n'est qu'un crétin masochiste. Mais je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort. C'est face à la difficulté qu'on progresse, qu'on peut devenir encore meilleur. Il aime les obstacles, les défis, il lui arrive souvent de se battre alors qu'il est grièvement blessé, il n'a pas peur de mourir, sans pour autant le souhaiter, mais si cela lui arrivait, c'est parce qu'il était trop faible, que c'était ainsi. Je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi il respectait la vie. En tout cas, la sienne, il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, à force de l'observer, que j'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ça.

Zoro n'attaque jamais les femmes et les enfants. Lui-même reconnait le fait que les attaquer, était lâche et indigne d'un samurai, même déchu comme lui. En tant que _rōnin_, il accepte, contre un bol de riz et une bouteille de saké de protéger un village ou de tuer un brigand ou un _samurai_ malhonnête. Mais surtout, c'est un homme d'honneur, qui tient ses promesses et fait tout son possible pour respecter le _bushido_, le code d'honneur du guerrier. Cependant, je savais très peu de choses sur son histoire, d'où il venait, comment était-il devenu _rōnin_. Mais un jour, je finis par découvrir ses véritables motivations.

_« -Pourquoi tu te bats ?_

_-Hein ? »_

_Je le lui avais posé cette question un soir, alors qu'il était là, chez moi, rien que tous les deux. Il me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension collé sur le visage, comme si je lui avais demandé de décrocher la lune. Je me retins de justesse de le frapper. _

_« -Pourquoi tu te bats ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison. _

_-Parce que j'aime ça. _

_-Non, crétin, je te parle de ton autre raison, bien plus profonde que celle-là._

_-Parce que je veux être le meilleur sabreur du pays. » Me répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. _

_Rien que ça ! Ce timbré veut être le plus puissant épéiste de l'empire du Japon. Soit il est stupide, soit il est inconscient, soit il est les deux. Pour autant, malgré que ce rêve semble démesuré, quelque chose me dit qu'il en était capable. Je ne ris pas, je ne moquai pas de lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, je n'y vis que de la détermination. Autre caractère de Zoro, il a une volonté de fer que rien ne peut ébranler. La lueur dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il était prêt à tout et à tous les sacrifices pour y arriver. Cette flamme dans ses yeux gris, que rien n'y personne ne pourrait éteindre me brûla. Je dois l'avouer en y repensant, j'étais plus qu'admiratif devant sa volonté de fer. _

_« -Et que comptes-tu faire pour devenir le plus fort ?_

_-Battre Dracule Mihawk, le plus puissant bretteur de l'empire du Japon. »_

_Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Je sentais que pour lui, la défaite n'était pas une option. Soit la victoire, soit la mort. _

_« -Pourquoi veux-tu devenir le plus fort ?_

_-C'est une promesse. »_

_Je décidai de ne pas aller plus loin. À sa tête, je compris qu'il avait jugé en avoir assez dit. Il se trouve que la tête d'algue est extrêmement avare de mots, sauf quand il s'agit de m'insulter ou de provoquer un combattant, il est très difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez et j'étais ravi d'avoir appris autant de choses sur lui ce soir. Il avait fait un effort, maintenant il fallait le laisser tranquille. Il était comme ça, il fallait savoir s'arrêter au bon moment avec lui avant qu'il ne se referme complètement. _

_Je songeai à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Au fond de moi, je le savais, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il deviendrai le meilleur sabreur du pays._

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me saouler à toujours rentrer, dégoulinant et puant la sueur après ses séances d'entraînement intensifs ! Toujours à s'entraîner dans la basse-cour, à l'arrière de ma boutique, à gesticuler, torse nu, avec ses cure-dents, faire des tractions, méditer et j'en passe. Bien sûr, tu faisais ça bien devant tous ceux qui passaient par là, la honte que j'avais ! On me regardait comme si j'hébergeais un fou, ou plutôt, quelle brute épaisse je laissais vaquer à ses occupations. Qu'on se le dise, la tête d'algue n'a pas l'apparence la plus rassurante du monde. Même Franky, qui mesure pourtant deux mètres et possède une tête bizarre, ou Brook, qui ressemble, lui, plus à un _yurei_**(3)** qu'à un humain sont moins effrayants que lui. Les habitants du quartier avaient peur, quand ils le croisaient, qu'il les découpe en rondelles pour un regard de travers ou pour une quelconque raison ridicule.

Quand tu ne dormais pas, tu t'entraînais. Pendant ces moments-là, rien ne pouvait te perturber. Tu restais là, à t'entraîner, à te concentrer sur ton corps et tes sabres. On aurait dit que tu te trouvais dans une autre dimension, inatteignable, loin du commun des mortels.

_Te voilà encore à t'entraîner, espèce de dingue. Au moins, il arrêtait de végéter, même si ça ne le rendait toujours pas utile. Il était occupé à faire des gestes bizarres avec un de ses sabres, le blanc, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Kawo… Wano… Wado… Voilà ! Wado Ichimonji ! Il semblait se battre avec lui contre un ennemi imaginaire. Quelle drôle d'espèce que sont les marimos, il faudrait vraiment que j'écrive un traité sur eux, après en avoir observé un pendant si longtemps, jésus sûr que j'aurais un succès monstre auprès de l'élite du pays. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ses mouvements étaient captivants, hypnotisants, on aurait dit une sorte de danse. Une danse mystique, qu'un profane ne pourrait comprendre. Le _rōnin _de merde semblait être en transe. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Je me demandais s'il pouvait me voir, m'entendre. Mais j'avais le sentiment que si je l'insultais, il n'aurait pas réagi. Il était… loin de moi. J'étais absent de son monde, seuls ses sabres étaient autorisés à y entrer. Le Wado qu'il utilisait, j'avais remarqué qu'il y prêtait une attention particulière, bien qu'il chérissait ses trois lames. Cette épée-là avait une place à part dans son monde, comme si elle était connectée depuis des lustres à son maître, qu'ils partageaient une histoire, une souffrance commune. _

_Je le regardai encore une fois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses muscles puissants, devenus luisants avec l'effort, roulant mécaniquement avec les mouvements du sabre. Sa concentration, la puissance et le mysticisme qu'il dégageait, le rendait vraiment beau et fascinant. _

_Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de penser, je rougis comme une fillette. Quel homme faible je fais ! _

_Je remarquai qu'il s'était arrêté. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, le gros dégueulasse. Tant mieux, cela m'évitait de penser à ces choses obscènes et dépravées. Il me remarqua. Il me sortit son sourire le plus provocateur. L'enfoiré. Il s'approcha de moi et me lança d'un ton narquois : _

_« Alors cuistot ? T'aimes ce que tu vois ? »_

_Je lui envoyai mon pied dans la figure qu'il para avec son sabre. Nous commençâmes à nous battre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais bien plus à l'aise avec lui sur ce terrain-là._

* * *

Tu sais que tu gonflé ? Tu reviens comme une fleur, sans un mot, lorsque tu as commencer à t'incruster chez moi. J'ai dû te supporter je ne sais combien de temps. Tu flânais ou tu t'entraînais chez moi, tu regardais mal les clients, ce qui était très mauvais pour mes affaires, quand tu restais à l'avant de la boutique, tu as fait connaissance avec les autres abrutis du village, en particulier avec Chopper et Luffy. Pour le premier, je suis surpris. Tu as une sale gueule mais lui court toujours vers toi et je trouve que tu es sacrément bienveillant avec lui, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Une sorte de lien fraternel s'est créé entre vous deux. Tu le protèges et tu l'encourages à devenir plus fort, à à persévérer dans son art de la médecine. Lui, t'admire, il te trouve très fort et a l'impression d'avoir un grand frère avec toi.

Pour le second, je suis beaucoup moins surpris. Normal, votre intelligence est similaire mais ce qui était étrange avec vous, c'était la différence avec vos deux caractères. Autant Luffy est rieur, joyeux et attire les gens, autant toi tu es sombre, renfermé et tu effraies. Vous avez, tous les deux, créé une amitié hors du commun, un lien extrêmement fort. Je n'en revenais pas, comme tout le reste de notre petite bande. Tu finissais par surtout rester avec lui, à discuter, à vous entraîner ensemble, à vous battre tous les deux contre les _samurai _du coin. Avec tout le grabuge que vous avez fait tous les deux, j'ai eu peur que vous vous fassiez chasser de la ville ou pire, emprisonner et nous avec, parce qu'on était proches de vous. Heureusement que ma douce, belle et délicate Nami-swan a réussi à calmer la situation ainsi que vous deux, en particulier avec ses poings.

_Un bruit de pas. Le tien. Je relevai la tête, tu étais là, en sang. Je soupirai. Tu t'étais encore battu, c'est ça ? Abruti de _rōnin, _alors que je me suis tué, avec Chopper, pour te soigner. Tu es irrécupérable._ _Tu étais tout souriant, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, on dirait que le combat te fait bander tant que tu aimes ça, pour le dire vulgairement. Tu contournas le bar pour aller chercher une bouteille de saké. Te gênes pas, surtout ! Je lui gueulai ma désapprobation et pour me montrer qu'il s'en contre-foutait, il se cura l'oreille avec son auriculaire. Le goujat !_

_Dépité, je pris ma pipe, inspirai par le bec de celle-ci et soufflai un bon coup. Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! _

_Je le regardai à nouveau, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait décidé d'occuper avec plus ou moins mon accord. _

_« -Tu t'es encore battu avec Luffy contre un des _dojo _de la ville ? Vous allez finir par mourir si vous continuez à vous battre ainsi. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Me cracha-t-il. _

_Je me figeai. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre, qu'il meure ou non ? Ce type-là, il y a encore deux mois, je ne le connaissais même pas. Ce n'était qu'un gêneur sans aucune once de raffinement et de savoir-vivre, ce serait mieux pour moi qu'il disparaisse mais je me refusais de penser cela. Au fond, je le savais, je commençais à m'attacher à lui et trouver sa présence pas si désagréable. Il mettait un peu de piment dans ma vie, nos disputes et nos bagarres quotidiennes ont fini par être un réel plaisir pour moi. Avec lui, je me sentais vivant. _

_« Parce qu'il faudra payer pour ton enterrement, sombre idiot, et j'ai la flemme de dépenser un seul _ryô**(4)**_ pour toi !_ »

_Si tu mourrais, Zoro, je serai triste._

* * *

Parfois tu partais, sans que tu me le dises sur une courte période, c'est-à-dire avec toi, une ou deux semaines, et tu revenais. Je n'osais jamais l'avouer mais ces moments d'absence, ça me rendait malade. Je me levais le matin et je ne te voyais plus. Tu ne peux pas imaginer toute l'angoisse qui montait en moi et pire, cette sensation quand mon cœur s'étreignait à ne plus te voir. Je me sentais… délaissé, abandonné, comme durant mon enfance. Ce sentiment de ne pas avoir autant compté que toi tu l'as été pour moi ces derniers mois. Ta présence me réchauffait, me rassurait, agitait ma vie et Pourtant, je détestais ton comportement, tes manières de lourdaud. Je te haïssais. Je te haïssais car j'appréciais plus que de raison ta présence et cela me rendait malade. Comment pouvais-je me sentir aussi bien avec ce rustre ? Mais il fallait croire qu'il était devenu vital pour moi qu'il reste à mes côtés.

_Je me réveillai à l'aube, comme à mon habitude. Je me préparai pour aller acheter le poisson frais mais avant, je voulais voir comment se portait mon indésirable hôte. La tête de mousse était un peu lente au réveil et j'avais besoin de son aide pour porter tout le stock de poissons. J'ouvris la porte coulissante en papier de sa chambre et mon cœur rata un battement. Il n'y avait pas personne. Je ne vis ses affaires et ses sabres nulle part. J'essayai de me rassurer en me répétant qu'il ne devait pas être loin, qu'il devait être à l'arrière-boutique, en train de s'entraîner. J'y courus, mais pas un chat s'y trouvait. Je commençais à paniquer. Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Était-il parti ? Pour toujours ? Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Il aurait au moins pu me dire au revoir, je le lui ai sauvé la vie, tout de même ! _

_Pourquoi m'inquiétai-je tant de lui ? Ce type était un vrai boulet, ça me fait une gêne en moins maintenant qu'il a dégagé le plancher… non ? J'étais pathétique. J'avais passé mon temps à gueuler contre lui, à l'insulter et maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être un petit enfant perdu. Je me sentais seul, j'avais cette horrible sensation qu'on venait d'arracher une partie de moi-même, qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'important. Le silence était assourdissant, un vide se créa autour de moi en un instant. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, mes yeux me brûlaient et je finis par éclater en sanglots. Quel minable je faisais, j'étais vraiment qu'un petit être fragile, mon père avait bien raison… _

_Les jours passèrent. Je guettais chaque jour devant l'entrée de mon auberge son arrivée. Je me raccrochais à ce vain espoir pendant plusieurs journées. Mes déesses et les autres remarquèrent ma mauvaise mine et ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que mon visage sombre était lié à sa salaud de _rōnin_. Nami injuria cet idiot, le traita de lâche, tandis qu'Usopp et Franky approuvaient, Chopper pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Brook tenta de le consoler sans y arriver. Mais Luffy disait qu'il allait revenir. Tout le monde le regarda étrangement, mais celui-citait persuadé de ce qu'il disait et à la surprise générale, Robin le soutint par un hochement de tête. Je décidai de croire en notre maître, et continuai d'attendre. Je n'arrêtai pas de me demander pourquoi avait-il fait ça. Je savais bien que les mots et les longs adieux déchirants n'étaient pas son truc, mais il y avait une limite à cela ! Juste un petit mot, ça n'a jamais tué personne ! _

_Je me mis à prier les _kami**(5)** _et les sept divinités du bonheur, en particulier Bishamonten, la divinité protectrice des guerriers, le suppliant de le protéger, et de le ramener ici, vivant. _

_Je priai ainsi tous les jours. L'attente était interminable. Au bout du quinzième jour, depuis son départ, ma prière fut entendue. Je le vis, en chair et en os, dans toute sa grandeur. Je crus que j'allais pleurer de joie. Mais la colère l'emporta et je me mis à l'insulter, à le harceler de question et ce salopard m'ignora. Comme je le déteste !_

_« -Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant ces deux putains de dernières semaines ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête de décérébré ?! Mais réponds-moi, bordel !_

_-Mais ferme-la, merde !_

_-T'es sacrément gonflé de me dire ça, enfoiré, après ce que tu m'as fait. Tu mérites même que je te jette à la porte, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas. Allez, réponds-moi, pourquoi tu es parti, comme ça, sans rien me dire ? »_

_Il ne me répondit pas. Ma rage ne cessa d'augmenter. Quelle ordure ! Me faire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Alors, c'était ainsi, je ne comptais pas pour lui ? Pourtant, j'aurais aimé y croire, mais les apparences sont trompeuses, hélas. _

_« -Eh ! Réponds-moi !_

_-J't'ai dit de la fermer, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase ?!_

_-C'est toi qui comprends rien aux manières de vivre ! Tu ne t'es pas dit un seul instant que je pouvais, ou tous les autres, s'inquiéter pour toi, avec ta capacité incroyable à te perdre ou à t'attirer des ennuis ? Ou il y a juste toi qui compte, sale égoïste, et tu te fous du reste du monde ? _

_-Mais t'as pas fini tes crises d'hystérie ? _

_-Quoi ?! Mes crises d'hystérie ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! J'vais t'apprendre ce que c'est, mes crises d'hystérie !»_

_Je me jetai sur lui pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il sortit mes sabres, bloquant mes coups de pieds, comme je bloquais les siens. Je ne sus combien de temps nous nous battîmes, mais sûrement assez longtemps puisque lorsque nous eûmes fini, à cause de la fatigue, le Soleil était levé. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Pourquoi je ne le vire pas ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le virer ?_

* * *

T'as fini de manger, abruti de _rōnin. _Je t'apporte un second plat. Après Luffy, tu es le plus gros mangeur que je connaisse. Vraiment, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, salaud. Ça te plaît de me voir suspendu à tes lèvres attente d'un mot. T'as perdu ta langue au cours d'un combat ou, en voulant mordre ton sabre, tu as mordu à la place ton organe ? Putain, dis quelque chose, tu me rends dingue à garder le silence, espèce de connard.

Qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ? T'es-tu approché de ton but ? Dis-moi bordel !

Ça m'énerve d'être devenu complètement accroc à toi, alors que tu sembles t'en foutre. Tu m'avais promis de revenir. Certes, physiquement tu es là, mais je ne vois pas le Roronoa Zoro que j'aime, je ne vois juste que ta part d'ombre. Alors, elle a gagné ? Elle se trouve être plus forte que toi ? Tu me déçois. Je te pensais plus combatif. Allez, remue-toi et reviens-moi. Je veux te revoir. Je sais que si je parle, je te reverrais, mais si je parle, est-ce que cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais perdu face à toi ? Putain de fierté.

_« Je le sens. »_

_Je me retrouve vers lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore, à cet imbécile ? _

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? _

_-L_'ashura _en moi. »_

_Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'habitude, il est du genre à se moquer et à se vanter de ne pas croire aux dieux et à toute sorte de croyance. Je ne connais pas d'homme aussi rationnel et terre-à-terre que lui, alors je n'en reviens pas de l'entendre dire ça. _

_« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Ma soif de sang, de combat, c'est mon démon, mon _ashura. _Il est dangereux, je suis dangereux._

_-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? _

_-C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est que je sens que ça fait longtemps que je suis resté dans cette ville et mes blessures sont guéries depuis un certain moment. Il faut que je parte, je veux me battre, j'ai besoin de combats, ils me font vivre. »_

_Ah. D'accord. C'était ça ce qu'il voulait me dire. Décidément, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le langage marimo. Merde… Une partie de moi voulait lui dire bon vent, un boulet comme lui en moins me fera des vacances, mais une autre partie, refusait qu'il parte, désirait ardemment qu'il reste. _

_À force d'être plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était approché de moi. Nous n'étions séparés que de quelques centimètres, j'entendais sa respiration et son souffle se répercutait contre ma peau. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa violemment. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mon cerveau de réfléchir, mon corps de me répondre. J'étais beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était maladroit, brutal, du pur Zoro, mais ces lèvres avaient un si bon goût, que j'aurais pu me laisser m'enivrer par elles. Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce à quoi je pensais, ce fut comme un réveil d'un cauchemar, je retrouvai toutes mes capacités et le repoussai violemment. _

_« ESPÈCE DE GROS CONNARD ! » Hurlai-je._

* * *

Pourquoi t'as fait ça, sabreur de mes deux ? Tu as tout compliqué ! C'était si simple, quand on passait note temps à se battre, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Mais non, il a fallu que tu gâches tout, que tu remettes tout en question, par un geste minime et ridicule et pourtant, si lourd de sens.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il vaut mieux que tu restes comme ça, à ne rien dire, on ne reviendra pas sur notre faute, notre péché à tous les deux. Nous ne sommes, pour nous, que des inconnus, un client de passage et un patron. Le client est peu bavard, c'est son droit après tout, peu commode avec ses trois sabres, son œil en moins et ces cheveux verts. Mais je suis cuisinier, je suis le patron de cette auberge et je dois le nourrir, car c'est mon client. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Si je pouvais dire ça, tout irait mieux, mais je ne peux pas. Notre histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. On a déconné. Je me suis trop attaché à toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je meurs d'envie de t'enlacer, fondre en larmes, te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué et à que l'attente était insupportable. Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir, je n'arrivais pas à te retirer de ma tête, je ne sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de toi, espèce de chieur ! Parfois, je rêvais que tu étais, en réalité, toujours là, d'autres fois, c'est de ta mort.

Merde, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu as tout remis en question, tu n'aurais pas autant éveillé ce qui sommeillait en moi depuis un certain temps ! Pour autant, je ne suis pas idiot, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui grandissait de façon considérable quand j'étais avec toi. Cette histoire me rend dingue, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne te connaisse jamais, que je t'abandonne dans la rue, ce jour-là, que je ne me sois pas démené pour soigné tes blessures.

_J'étais troublé par ce qui s'était passé. Je te voyais préparer tes affaires. Tu me parlais à peine et cela me convenait, je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus après ce dernier incident. Tu cherchais des provisions pour toi dans les miennes -connard- et tu buvais le soir, sans un mot, à une table, comme un client quelconque, avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, un regard triste. C'était surprenant de te voir ainsi et déstabilisant. Mon état ne devait pas être mieux. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes que deux idiots qui ont du mal à communiquer entre nous et nous avions bien souffert de ce problème-là pendant cette période. Je ne savais pas s'il avait réellement compris ce qu'il venait de faire. À mon avis, il avait agi sous une impulsion, sans savoir tout ce que signifiait son geste. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il n'avait simplement fait qu'écouter son instinct. Il devait être, maintenant, aussi perturbé que moi, ne sachant quoi faire. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il devait partir mais repoussait sans cesse son jour de départ et m'évitait. Il devait bien se sentir ici, ses sentiments devaient le retenir mais sa promesse et sa part d'ombre devaient, au contraire, le pousser à partir. Il était déchiré autant que moi je l'étais. Je voulais le chasser pour ce qu'il avait fait et effacer de ma mémoire son geste, oublier tout cela. J'étais furieux contre lui, mais aussi contre moi-même, car je n'avais pas détesté le goût de ses lèvres. Ce constat me rendait malade, je voyais bien que des sentiments envers lui commençaient à naître en moi. Des sentiments dont je connaissais que trop bien ses symptômes. Des sentiments dont j'avais passé mes journées à chanter ses louanges. Ces sentiments regroupés en un mot, l'Amour. _

_Quelle horreur ! Moi, amoureux d'un homme ! J'entendais mon père me hurler à quel point j'étais faiblard, qu'une « femmelette », un « dégénéré ». Un homme de mon rang ne devait pas aimer la cuisine et se devait d'apprendre les arts de la guerre, choses qui m'avaient désintéressé très tôt. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas insensible aux charmes du bretteur de pacotille, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter, non, je n'étais pas un dépravé. Je priai que cela passe, que je ne faisais que m'écarter passagèrement de la voie de la raison. _

_Je ne savais que faire. Une question me perturbait aussi. Était-il réellement amoureux de moi ? Était-ce juste pour tester ? Pourquoi tout cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être attiré par un homme ? _

_Je voulais revenir en arrière, je ne savais pas quoi y penser et le changement dans mon être me perturbait plus que de raison. Désormais, je regardais avec une attention particulière les gestes de la tête d'algue. Par exemple, quand il nettoyait ses sabres, j'y voyais une certaine grâce et de la délicatesse, chose que je pensais impossible pour cette grosse brute. Tout me paraissait beau chez lui, alors qu'avant, je n'en voyais que des bribes. Ainsi, dans ses cicatrices, je voyais maintenant une certaine beauté, ce qui, d'habitude, ne m'aurait rien fait._

_Des petites scènes anodines qui devenaient m'émerveillaient. Je devenais fou, ma raison s'enfuyait, je ne voulais pas céder. Malheureusement, comme j'avais l'habitude de vouer un culte à l'Amour, je savais que croire à la fin de cette folie était absurde. Je ne pouvais l'éviter maintenant, le mal était fait._

* * *

Je crois que tu viens d'épuiser toutes mes réserves d'alcool. T'as toujours été un énorme alcoolique qui n'a jamais su s'arrêter. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour ne jamais devenir saoul. Tu as aussi fini tes huit repas. Que vas-tu faire ? Partir sans demander ton reste ? Rester ici pour piquer un petit somme, toujours sans m'adresser la parole ? T'es qu'une immonde enflure, Roronoa Zoro, tu mérites que je te flanque à la porte pour m'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et pour t'être comporté comme tu l'as fait à ton retour. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me retiens ? Rien, à part l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Décidément, qu'est-ce que je suis faible face au pouvoir de la passion, cela me joue des tours, comme à cet instant précis. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et je dois te jeter dehors, je ne peux pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, je dois me montrer ferme. Le problème avec toi Zoro, est que tu te crois tout permis avec moi, or, il n'en est rien et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant.

J'arme ma jambe, je prends une grande respiration pour pouvoir hurler toutes les insanités contre lui lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, le regard perdu dans le vide :

« Le cercle vicieux est loin d'être brisé pour moi. »

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Toujours à sortir des phrases aussi bizarres que lui ! Malgré tout, celle-ci eut comme effet de briser mon élan. Il a parlé. Cette phrase m'était adressée. Enfin ! Enfin, il a dit quelque chose à part « j'ai faim » et « à boire » ! J'en pleurerai presque de joie ! J'avais perdu espoir que tu me dises un mot ! Cependant, je tente de cacher mon trouble. Il s'est montré froid avec moi, je dois en faire autant. Je ne montre rien, mon silence l'insistant à continuer.

« Je te tue, tu me tues. Un cercle vicieux où sont emprisonnés tous les guerriers qui ne se termine qu'à leur mort, ou par une blessure qui les rend invalide. »

Que me chante-t-il donc ? Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Attends… Merde, j'ai peur de comprendre. Pourtant, c'est bien la plus évidente. J'écarte de mon esprit mon épouvantable conclusion et je lui pose, à la place, des questions stupides dont je connais la réponse :

« Et donc ? Tu veux me dire que tu ne peux continuer ton chemin, c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« -Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux ans, marimo ?

-Je me suis battu, j'ai pris des vies, j'ai privé des enfants de leur père, des femmes de leur mari, des sœurs de leur frère, des mères de leur fils et tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid, parce que j'ai pris du plaisir à les tuer. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Zoro a toujours eu cette passion pour le combat, cette joie malsaine à faire jaillir le sang de son adversaire. C'est ce besoin viscéral et douteux qui t'a poussé à partir. Tu as préféré la violence à la quiétude de mon échoppe. Ton amour du combat, ton rêve t'a éloigné de moi. Je hais cette partie de toi.

_Ce soir-là était comme les autres, morne. Nous nous faisions respectivement la gueule. Ces affaires étaient prêtes depuis un certain temps, mais nous faisions chacun en sorte de retarder l'échéance. Moi en lui demandant chaque fois d'aller chercher des victuailles et lui, en les piquant, faisait croire qu'il n'avait pas assez de provisions d'alcool pour partir maintenant. Excuse de merde, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. De plus, ça nous arrangeait alors, pourquoi chipoter sur des détails ?_

_C'était donc un soir banal, lorsqu'un qu'un _samurai_, sûrement un _rōnin, _d'une trentaine d'années, grand, brun et barbu,_ _entra dans mon auberge et demanda de quoi manger. Je me mis à préparer ce qu'il quémandait. Tout se passait, jusque là, tranquillement, cet homme se comportait comme tous les autres clients qui venaient ici quand il remarqua la tête d'algue. Il l'interpela, sans obtenir de réponse. Il vanta, tout d'abord, ses mérites. Qu'il était, comme quoi, un bretteur d'exception, que sa victoire sur cent brigands avait fait grand bruit dans tous le pays et que bon nombres de guerriers souhaitaient se mesurer à lui, que ce soit par vengeance, mais aussi par orgueil. Prendre sa tête était désormais considéré comme un exploit et pouvait valoir une grande renommée. L'incarnation humaine de l'algue ne répondit pas. L'homme ricana et commença à le provoquer. Il le traita de lâche, de couard, qu'il doutait de sa victoire sur cent hommes, que sa fameuse technique à trois sabres ne devait être que du vent et bien ridicule à voir. Mais il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. L'ambiance s'était tendue, par chance, je venais de finir de préparer ses brochettes et son bol de riz assaisonné. Je les lui apportai, avec espoir d'apaiser l'esprit trop belliqueux de mon nouveau client. _

_Dieux, que je me trompais. À peine il eut goûté les grains de riz qu'il les recracha, en braillant qu'il était dégueulasse, que je les avis préparé avec de la merde de cheval. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avec moi, on n'insulte jamais, ô grand jamais, la nourriture. Je m'apprêtai à faire payer à ce fou son blasphème quand une grosse main l'empoigna par le col de son kimono et l'obligea à se lever. La verdure vivante a été plus rapide que moi. Cette dernière se saisit de son sabre noir et gronda : _

_« Bats-toi, enfoiré. »_

_L'étranger ricana. _

_« -Oh, je vois que tu te bouges enfin, Roronoa Zoro. Je pensais vraiment que tu n'étais qu'un vantard et un menteur, vu que tu ne réagissais pas tout à l'heure, à moins que tu sois idiot._

_-T'as le droit de m'insulter tant que tu veux, les insultes de minables dans ton genre ne m'atteignent pas, mais par contre, je t'interdis d'insulter la cuisine de l'entortillé du sourcil. Tu vas payer pour lui avoir manquer de respect, enculé. » _

_L'aura qu'il dégageait à cet instant était terrifiante, moi-même je n'osai pas bouger. Elle n'avait rien d'humain, c'était celle d'une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Son regard était glacial, sans aucune once de pitié, tranchant. Je le sus immédiatement, il allait le tuer. _

_Je déglutis. Je ne voulais pas que Zoro commette l'irréparable dans mon auberge. D'une part, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit le théâtre d'un meurtre, qu'il soit sain et ne soit pas tâché de ce liquide rouge, puant et poisseux. D'autre part, car je ne voulais pas le voir prendre une vie. Non pas pour échapper à l'horrible vision d'un homme tranché en deux, j'y ai déjà malheureusement assisté, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il succombe à ses démons. Je voulais sauver son humanité. _

_« Le bambou ambulant, c'est bon. Laisse-moi m'en occuper, il a insulté ma cuisine, c'est à moi de régler le problème. »_

_Pas de réponse. Aïe, ça partait mal. Ses muscles étaient tendus, il était en position d'attaque. Il n'avait sorti qu'un seul sabre, jugeant certainement qu'il ne valait pas d'être exécuté par ses trois épées. L'homme continuait à le narguer, inconscient qu'il venait de réveiller un démon. L'idiot, il allait mourir et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sa stupidité le rendait aveugle ou alors, il avait très bien vu le danger qui émanait du corps de son adversaire et n'avait trouvé comme seul moyen de se donner du courage et pour masquer sa peur, que la fanfaronnade, refusant d'accepter la défaite et la honte._

_« -Oï, toi_, _tentai-je, si tu es vraiment un samurai, laisse tomber cette algue décérébrée et viens plutôt te battre contre moi. Il vient de le dire, il se fout que tu l'aies insulté et moi, je dois laver l'affront que tu viens de me faire._

_-Hors de question ! C'est lui que je veux ! J'ai parcouru tout le pays pour me mesurer au Démon aux trois sabres et avoir sa tête ! Je n'entends parler que de toi, maintenant, sale blanc bec, je vais te montrer ce que vaut l'expérience et le talent de tes _senpaï_ que tu ne cesses de tourner en ridicule !»_

_L'homme cherchait donc la vengeance. Il avait dû perdre un ami, un membre de sa famille ou son daimyô et voulait sauver son honneur en tuant le marimo_. _D'après ce que racontait le nouveau venu, l'algue ambulante a dû manquer de respect à un de ses adversaires, ce qui n'était guère à son goût. _

_Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais. Je ne supportais pas qu'on privilégiait le sabreur de pacotille à moi. Je me préparai à l'attaquer quand une lame se mit sur mon chemin. _

_«- Retire-toi cuistot, c'est mon combat._

_-Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?! Je fais ce que je veux, à ce que je sache ?! Fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi lui donner une correction, à ce malotru !_

_-C'est. Mon. Combat. »_

_Il avait bien détaché toutes les syllabes, histoire d'appuyer que toute tentative de négociation était vouée à l'échec. Il me lançait un regard noir. Je pus voir clairement la créature qu'il était devenu, le Zoo qui avait tué cent hommes en une seule nuit, un tigre féroce que rien ne pouvait arrêter et qui ne laisserait pas sa proie s'échapper. Il était le prédateur qui allait déchiqueter le pauvre macaque qui avait osé le narguer. Un singe ne mange pas de tigres, c'est dans la logique des choses et personne ne pouvait s'opposer au plus grand des félins quand il était enragé. Pouvais-je arrêter un monstre pareil ? J'y laisserai ma peau plus qu'autre chose. S'il tue ce pauvre homme, mon honneur sera sauf et il se sera calmé, il aura eu sa dose d'hémoglobine pour la journée. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas dire cela, je ne pouvais laisser un homme mourir, aussi odieux soit-il, sous mes yeux. Je devais intervenir, dussé-je y laisser des plumes._

_« -Retiens bien mon nom, Roronoa, je suis Sasaki Tetsuya, fils de Sasaki Toshiro, car je suis celui qui va te tuer ! _

_-Non ! Hurlai-je »_

_Tout se passa alors très vite. Je me ruai sur l'homme pour lui foutre un coup de pied et ainsi, lui sauver la vie, mais la bête verte fut à nouveau plus rapide, le trancha en deux, sans que Sasaki ne puisse ne serait-ce que l'effleurer avec sa lame. Je fus arrosé de sang. Il y en avait partout, sur le sol, sur mes vêtements, sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux et évidemment, sur Zoro. C'était immonde. Le corps s'écroula dans un bruit sordide sur le sol. L'odeur me prit par les narines, me donnant la nausée, je voulus sortir, m'éloigner de cet horrible spectacle que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Je me sentais coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Si j'avais été plus rapide, le _samurai_ aurait pu continuer, à l'heure qu'il était, de respirer. _

_Sa mort a été la parfaite démonstration de ce qu'il était, un crétin fini. C'était complètement idiot de foutre sa vie en l'air, alors que nous n'avons qu'une, pour une histoire ridicule de vengeance. Il est pourtant connu que ce sentiment ne menait à rien et qu'il apportait plus de malheurs que de bénéfices ! Les Hommes sont des êtres vraiment stupides. _

_Je relevai la tête, le marimo avait encore les yeux fous. Il s'approchai dangereusement du cadavre de son ennemi. Que lui voulait-il ? C'est bon, il était déjà mort, pas la peine de l'achever ! Non, cela ne semblait pas être ça. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Il avançait lentement vers la tête. Je compris aussitôt. Les _samurais_ avaient un étrange rituel. Quand ils avaient vaincu une personne, ils le décapitaient et ramenaient la tête de leurs adversaires, en guise de trophée et de symbole de leur victoire. Dans sa transe, il était bon pour faire cela. Je ne pouvais le laisser le tuer une seconde fois. Je me devais de l'arrêter. _

_« Marimo, arrête. »_

_Cet imbécile ne me répondit pas. Qu'aurais-je pu imaginer d'autre avec lui ?_

_« Marimo, j'ai dit arrête. »_

_J'avais l'impression de parler à un animal, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était devenu ? Il fallait le voir, rien d'humain en lui, à part son apparence et encore ! Je ne suis pas sûr que les cheveux verts fassent réellement humain. _

_« -Marimo, il est mort et je suis témoin de ta victoire. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui retirer sa tête. _

_-Elle ne lui servira plus à rien, de toute façon. » Gronda-t-il. _

_Oh, une réponse ! Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole, c'était déjà ça. Son ton montrait bien qu'il était déterminé à le faire, contre mon gré. J'enfournai le bec de ma pipe dans ma bouche, l'allumai et soufflai un bon coup. Il était dangereusement proche. Il leva sa lame, mais je me saisis de son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'abattit sur le pauvre corps étendu par terre. _

_« -Marimo, ça suffit, il est mort, regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! _

_-Casse-toi du sourcil, grinça-t-il. _

_-C'était un bretteur de seconde zone, tu ne n'en tireras aucune gloire de brandir sa tête !_

_\- FOUS-MOI LE CAMP, SANJI ! »_

_Je reculai d'un pas, sous la surprise, sans le lâcher. Il avait perdu toute raison logique. Il était obsédé par sa tête. Il n'entendrait aucun argument, il était têtu comme une mule. Je le fixai. Il fallait l'arrêter, par quel moyen, je ne savais pas, mais il fallait l'arrêter. Il avait beaucoup plus de force dans les bras que moi, il abaissait son sabre lentement, comme pour me prouver que toute tentative de le stopper était vaine. J'eus alors une idée folle, sûrement mue par le désespoir. Avec mon autre main libre, je l'obligeai à tourner son visage dans ma direction et lui happai les lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, il me répondit, ne voulant pas se laisser dépassé. Il baissa son épée, complètement hypnotisé par mon baiser. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable de l'embrasser. À vomir, ma pensée. _

_Il finit par lâcher son sabre, se saisit de mon visage de ses deux grosses mains calleuses, me plaqua contre le mur, oubliant tout désir sanguinaire. Je me laissai transporter par cette passion débordante et d'une violence extrême, lorsqu'il tenta de me retirer mes vêtements. La réalité me gifla. Je le repoussai, mon cœur battant la chamade. Nous reprîmes tous deux conscience des derniers événements. On se regardait, hagards, ébahis, par ce qui venait de nous arriver. Le regard du marimo ne cessait d'aller du cadavre à moi. Je sentis de la peur en lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait cette émotion. _

_« J'dois partir… » Souffla-t-il. _

_Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires, toutes déjà empaquetées. _

_Je fus trop abasourdi pour le retenir. Je m'affalai conte le mur, fatigué et honteux. Je le vis s'enfuir de chez moi, ne me jetant pas un regard. J'avais envie de pleurer. Il était parti comme un voleur. De nuit, après avoir commis son méfait, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, m'abandonnant à mon sort. Lâche et pathétique. Ce fut comme ça que j'avais défini son comportement. Je pouffai de rire. Ce ne sont pas les mots habituels qu'on se servait pour décrire ledit grand Roronoa Zoro, cette brute sanguinaire, ce salaud, qui me laisse, là, seul avec un homme qu'il a froidement assassiné. Un cadavre qui me fixais de toute sa rage, dernière preuve qu'il avait haï son bourreau jusqu'à ses derniers instants. _

_Ah, il est beau le futur plus grand bretteur de l'empire ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, une mauvaise blague, pour se foutre de ma gueule ! Et bien, je vous félicite, cela a parfaitement marché ! Regardez-moi, après le rire, sont venues les larmes et mazette, quelle quantité ! On aurait dit que je pleurais des océans !_

* * *

Tu évites mon regard. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as honte ? Si c'est le cas, tu as bien raison. Tu t'es comporté comme un gros lâche, à ta place, je n'oserai même plus regarder mon visage en face. Dis-moi, as-tu une idée de toute la souffrance que tu as prodigué en moi ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? Non, évidemment que non, les sentiments ne sont pas ton truc. Tu n'es qu'une bête enragée assoiffée de sang. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici après ce que tu m'as fait. Casse-toi ! Casse-toi !

Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui dire ces deux petits mots, mais ils n'arrivent pas à franchir ma gorge, non, je suis même en train d'attendre que tu continues ton discours, je vois bien que tu cherches tes mots, tu n'as jamais aimé parlé mais là, lest primordial pour toi de le faire. J'ai envie de pleurer devant ma faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir la force et l'intransigeance nécessaires pour te chasser d'ici, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est bien trop fort, ainsi que ma curiosité. Que vas-tu me raconter ? Je sais que si tu parles, ce sera la vérité. Tu mens mal et tu n'aimes pas ça. De plus, tu n'y connais rien à l'art de la réthorique, alors ton histoire sera forcément simple et juste, avec tes propres mots, vulgaires, directs, sans tourner autour du pot et sans embellir quoi que ce soit.

Alors vas-y, je t'écoute et ne me déçois pas.

« - Ce soir-là, j'ai… eu peur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai pas réfléchi et… je suis parti. Ensuite, j'ai erré dans tout le pays, en me concentrant sur mon rêve. J'voulais oublier. Mais…

-Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Il hoche la tête en toute réponse.

« La nuit, j'revoyais ton visage, ton sourire, et ça m'rendait malade. Même quand je me battais, j'entendais ta voix, c'que c'était chiant. Une fois, alors que j'allais achever un ennemi, j'tai entendu crier "arrête-toi''. Ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre… Plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais à quel point tu… »

Il s'arrête un instant. Il semble hésiter, ses traits sont tirés comme si ce qui allait suivre était extrêmement difficile à dire, que ça lui demande un gros effort pour le crois voir à peu près où il veut en venir.

« À quel point tu me manquais. Putain, ça fait chochotte de dire ça mais c'est la vérité. J'en pouvais plus de ton absence. Je ne sais pas tellement moi-même, mais je n'pouvais rien y faire. »

Il n'ose toujours pas relever les yeux, ou plutôt son œil, désespérément fixe sur sa coupelle de saké vide. Ça le tue de m'avouer tout ça, il n'a pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments. Il a fait un grand effort pour me confier tout cela et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je lui pardonne. Il m'a bien trop blessé. J'ai, depuis ce fameux jour, une blessure au cœur qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Peut-être ne pourrais-je jamais lui pardonner. Je veux qu'il m'explique en détail pourquoi, je veux qu'il me prouve l'entière véracité de ses sentiments à mon égard. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi pour que je lui pardonne, oui je suis égoïste, oui je ne suis qu'un idiot rêveur mais je m'en fous, je l'aime, je le veux de tout son être. Je veux me réfugier dans ses bras, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, je veux qu'il me prenne. Son absence m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point il comptait pour moi, à quel point la passion que j'éprouvais à son encontre était forte. À ne cesser de penser à lui, de guetter l'entrée de mon échoppe avec cet espoir fou de le revoir, de le pleurer dans mon _futon _le soir. Je suis fou de lui, je n'ai pas compris, ou plutôt, j'ai ignoré cette évidence depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, tout cela est lumineux pour moi.

Continue de me parler, continue de rester, je veux que tu sois près de moi le plus longtemps possible, dussé-je te retenir, en toute dignité bien sûr. Or, en même temps, j'ai envie de te jeter à la porte. Tu ne mérites pas ma gentillesse, bretteur de _kabuki_**(6)**, tu mérites d'être chassé et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Tu as fait bien trop de dégâts dans cette ville.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas adressé la parole lorsque tu es revenu ?

-Te chercher est le seul moyen que je connaisse où je suis vraiment à l'aise avec toi, me répond-il avec un sourire. Quand j't'emmerde, j'sais que ça m'permet de n'pas trop réfléchir.

-Pauvre con. »

Idiot. Sombre idiot. Triple idiot. J'ai envie de te frapper. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai cédé face à toi ? J'aime les femmes, moi, pas les algues desséchées ! Les dieux ont d'étranges jeux avec les humains. Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il à nous ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître. Pourquoi notre histoire est allée aussi loin ? Tu as raison, c'était bien plus simple lorsqu'on ne faisait que se chamailler et se battre. Au moins, nous savions sur quel pied danser. Pourquoi sommes-nous allé aussi loin ? Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Ces histoires me prennent trop la tête, je suis fatigué, j'aurais préféré te haïr plutôt que t'aimer. Beaucoup de points auraient pu être réglés si c'était si simple. J'ai été bête et faible avec toi, ça m'enrage.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de nous deux, hein, marimo ?

« J'suis fatigué, cuistot. »

Si tu crois que je ne suis pas non plus fatigué ! Tu te rends compte de tout l'épuisement moral que tu m'as causé ? Toutes ces réflexions incessantes sur notre relation me vide de toute mon énergie. Tu fais naître en moi des sentiments bien contraire. Je te hais autant que je t'aime. C'est très énervant de sentir ça, je ne sais quoi choisir entre les deux.

-Fatigué de quoi ? T'es tout le temps fatigué.

-De ce sang qui coule sans arrêt. De l'_ashura _en moi. »

Je le fixe avec étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça. En y réfléchissant, c'est assez normal, quiconque aurait fini par devenir fou en continuant à mener une vie pareille. C'est un miracle qu'il te reste encore un peu de raison en toi.

« Mais je ne peux pas en finir avec tout ça, pas tant que je n'aurais pas réalisé mon rêve. »

Ah oui, ton rêve, ton putain de rêve. Ton rêve qui te tue, qui nous tue à petit feu. Te rends-tu compte qu'il est un peu comme une malédiction ? Dis-moi, es-tu vraiment prêt à réaliser ton rêve même si cela signifie perdre ton humanité ?

« -C'est aussi pour ton rêve que tu es parti ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ?! M'étranglé-je. Tu es désolé ?! Mais Zoro, est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu m'as fait mal quand tu es parti ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sanji, je ne pensais pas…

-Et pour me revenir dans quel état ? Merde, marimo, si tu voyais ta tête, tu fais encore plus peur qu'avant ! Ton rêve est néfaste pour toi, il te détruit à petit peu, tu ressembles de plus en plus à une bête !

-Je sais cuistot, mais je peux pas, j'ai fait une promesse !

-Mais à qui tu as fait cette promesse ? Si cette personne voyait ton état, sûr qu'elle te dirait d'arrêter cette folie !

-Elle est morte. C'était ma meilleure amie d'enfance, et la seule, Kuina. »

Aïe. Je comprends tout alors. Son acharnement est encore plus clair. Comment peut-on renoncer à une promesse faite à un mort ? Une vraie prison. Il est obligé de continuer, sans quoi la honte le hantera éternellement. Gagner ou périr, il n'a plus le choix, qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe les sacrifices. Un chemin sans fin et tâché de sang. Dès lors qu'il avait scellé sa promesse, il s'était condamné, il ne pouvait en ressortir indemne.

« -Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu es la première personne à qui je dis ça, de quoi te plains-tu ? »

Je sens mon visage se chauffer à sa phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde ça. Dire que cela me fait rien serait un grossier mensonge. J'en suis, au contraire, extrêmement touché.

« Ah… Je… M… merci. » Bégayé-je.

Ridicule comme réponse. Je n'ai même pas pu la prononcer correctement, pathétique.

« -Mais ça n'enlève à rien au fait que tu as disparu pendant deux ans, que tu es parti comme un lâche ce soir-là, en m'abandonnant et en faisant fi de mes sentiments.

\- Je suis désolé, j'pensais pas que… que _ça_ resterait.

-Comme si c'était une chose qui partait après une petite escapade en tailladant tout sur ton passage !

-Eh ! Ça n'avait rien d'une escapade !

-J'm'en fous ! Tu as pris la poudre d'escampette en me laissant seul avec un cadavre ! Puis, tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser t'expliquer ! J'aurais dû te laisser dans la merde où tu te baignes depuis deux ans ! »

Il se renfrogne et ne prend pas la peine de me corriger.

«- T'es qu'un connard, Zoro, mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a deux ans. Tu n'es qu'un crétin égoïste qui court après une chimère et qui se détruit intérieurement. Et tout ça pour une gamine, on croit rêver…

-Je ne te permets pas de dire que je cours une chimère, ni d'insulter Kuina. En revanche, c'est vrai, je me suis mal comporté et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette.

-Je ne veux pas te pardonner.

-Laisse-moi essayer. »

Je ris amèrement.

« Et tu sais quoi faire, pour cela ? »

Il hoche négativement la tête. J'éclate de rire.

« -T'es drôle, toi ! Tu veux te faire pardonner mais tu ne sais pas comment faire, on aura tout vu !

-Ça m'es jamais arrivé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dans ce genre de situation. »

Je suis plié en deux tellement je ris. Lui, ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Le pauvre, il veut bien faire mais il est totalement perdu ! Pathétique ! Me demander comment il doit se faire pardonner alors que tout est de sa faute, c'est ridicule .

« Je ne sais que me battre, cuistot, le reste, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. »

J'arrête de rire. Ce qu'il venait de m'avouer n'avait rien de drôle, c'était juste la triste réalité. C'est tout le problème avec lui, il ne sait que se battre. J'éclate à nouveau, mais de colère, cette fois.

« Putain, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches que faire ça vu ton comportement de bête sauvage ! _Combat, combat ! _Il n'y a que ce mot-là qui tourne dans ta p'tite tête ! Il faudrait que tu t'ouvres, mon vieux !

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, moi !

-DEMANDE, BORDEL ! »

Il me regarde comme si je lui demandais de décrocher la Lune. Il grommelle.

« D'abord, tu me reproches de te demander de l'aide pour me faire pardonner et maintenant tu me dis qu'il faut que je te demandes pour m'aider à tout comprendre. T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Je lève les yeux aux ciel. Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer à celui-là. Je ne sais pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer de sa bêtise. Mais comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?

« Ça n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Je te reproche de te comporter comme un égoïste et comme un enfant avec moi, comme si j'étais ton jouet et de l'autre, je te vois t'enfoncer et ça, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Je te demande de te confier à moi pour que je puisse te soutenir et de fournir un peu d'aide. »

Il grimace. Je sais que parler n'est pas ton truc, mais il le faut, sinon je ne peux rien pour toi.

« -C'est un truc de faible, de se confier.

-Je te fais remarquer que tu l'as fait il y a peu de temps et tu n'en es pas mort. »

Il baisse la tête, pèse le pour et le contre. C'est difficile pour lui de trancher, il n'en a pas l'habitude. À force de vivre dans son monde, loin de celui des humains, il se retrouve maintenant privé d'un élément primordial de notre espèce, la communication. C'en est affligeant. Il finit par murmurer :

« Apprends-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Je hoche la tête. Ça me va. Pour être honnête, même si je lui en veux encore, je ne suis pas contre, s'il est sincère, de commencer une relation avec lui.

Je me saisis de sa tête avec mes deux mains, l'attirant vers moi. Puis, je collais mes lèvres à les siennes. Je ferme les yeux. Je le sens se tendre mais il ne se débat pas. Bon point pour moi. Il pose sa grosse main calleuse sur ma nuque. Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais fuir ? Ne me confonds pas avec toi !

Le baiser est langoureux, jusqu'à ce que Môssieur prend tellement son pied qu'il se lève et commence à essayer de prendre le dessus. Pas question de se laisser faire. Je m'empresse de lutter contre sa langue. J'agite la mienne. C'est un véritable duel buccal qui se déroule. C'est ridicule et terriblement honteux. Bien que ce soit d'une manière étrange, nous nous embrassons bel et bien comme deux amants. Ça y est, nous avons franchi un sacré cap tous les deux. Je suis vraiment un dégénéré. Je revois les yeux dégoûtés de mon père. Il m'a toujours détesté, pas étonnant que je me sois enfui du château et que je mène désormais une vie de roturier. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi, marimo de tout ça ? Te connaissant, tu ne dois rien en penser, tu prends les événements comme ils viennent. Qu'est-ce que je t'envie parfois. Moi aussi je voudrais ne pas me prendre la tête et écouter mon corps !

Tu me plaques contre le mur de tout ton poids, toujours en pressant ta bouche sur la mienne, tu m'empêches de bouger avec ton corps. C'est que t'es lourd, mon gros ! Tu commences à retirer mes vêtements. Que faire… ? Le laisser continuer ou l'arrêter ? Nous allons vite, voire trop. Mais je l'ai tellement attendu, j'ai tellement trituré le problème de notre relation et… oh et puis merde ! J'arrête de réfléchir pour une fois !

«- Attends, dis-je tout de même.

-Quoi ? Grogne-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse ça dans ma chambre ? »

Un rictus carnassier déforme ses lèvres. Il me décolle du mur, toujours en me tenant dans ses bras, n'envisageant pas une seule seconde de me poser à terre. Il me demande où se trouve sa chambre, je lui rétorque qu'il est plus simple de me reposer pour que je le guide vu qu'avec son sens de l'orientation, il serait capable de se perdre même dans ma bâtisse. Il grommelle qu'il a la flemme de le faire. Je ne comprends pas sa logique. On arrive au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, alors que ma maison n'est pas grande, à ma chambre et me pose sans ménagement sur mon _futon_. Je retiens un grognement de douleur. Je l'aperçois retirer ses sabres et se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je vois, tu veux être au-dessus. Ça ne m'enchante pas des masses mais voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre. Tu m'embrasse à nouveau sauvagement.

Le haut de ma tenue est à moitié défait à cause de nos exactions dans le restaurant. Il s'empresse de me faire des suçons sur le cou, puis sur ma poitrine et enfin sur mon ventre. Il remonte pour me mordre doucement l'oreille et avec ses mains, écarte mes jambes, caressant le plus lentement et le plus sensuellement qu'il puisse faire, c'st à dire très peu, mon entre-jambe encore cachée par mon pagne. Il est plutôt plutôt gauche dans ses gestes, à croire que la seule chose qu'il sache faire dans la vie, c'est se battre.

Je sens celle-ci se dresser petit à petit, tirant sur mon sous-vêtement. Comme quoi, mon corps apprécie ses gestes de brute, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Cette oppression est douloureuse, mon regard meurtrier à son encontre est, je pense, assez suggestif pour le pousser à le retirer. Il a capté mon regard mais l'ignore délibérément, préférant continuer sa petite torture. Putain, je vais le tuer.

Celle-ci dure un moment. Trop longtemps à mon goût, j'ai du mal à tenir, je suffoque. Il s'est également mis à lécher mon ventre, à mordiller mes tétons, je vais craquer avant l'heure. Il prend son temps, conscient de ma souffrance, il veut se faire attendre, il veut que je lui crie de le prendre. Or, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire ça, j'ai encore de la fierté, moi ! Il continue parcourir mon corps, s'amusant avec chaque partie de mon anatomie qui attise sa curiosité. Moi, je ne fais que grogner et me mordre mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre soupir de plaisir.

Avec sa main gauche, il caresse ma jambe. Il y passe plus de temps que sur les autres membres. À croire qu'il apprécie mes armes de combat. _Combat_, _combat_, toujours ce mot. Il n'y a que ça qui régit ta vie, pas vrai ? J'ai hâte que tu réalises ton rêve pour que ce bain de sang s'arrête.

Tu enlèves enfin mon pagne, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer tes caresses. C'est étrange de sentir sur mon membre ta main calée à force de manier l'épée. Je la sens rugueuse contre mon sexe, un peu violente dans ses mouvements, tu essayes maladroitement de le masser. Tu me fais doucement sourire à tenter de me donner du plaisir. Je décide de te donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Approche-toi. » Lui ordonné-je.

Surpris, il s'exécute. Je lui demande de baisser son _hakama_**(7)** et son pagne, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Je me mets à mon tour à masser le sien. J'essaie d'aller plus doucement que lui, de manière plus érotique. Je lui dis de faire comme moi. Il essaye comme il peut. Ses gestes sont certes plus lents mais un peu hachés. Je pouffe de rire.

« Détends-toi. » Lui murmuré-je.

Il rougit. Mais c'est qu'il peut être mignon quand il le veut, le marimo_-chan _!

Nous voilà tous les deux à se frotter le pénis pour nous échauffer. Tu sembles apprécier ce que je fais. Tant mieux. Tu es aussi plus assuré et plus adroit dans tes gestes, ce qui est beaucoup plus agréable, je ne le cache pas. Ce petit manège dure un petit moment. Ma respiration se hachure, la tienne aussi. J'ai chaud, très chaud, mon membre est tendu à l'extrême. J'arrive à ma limite, toi aussi, vu ta tête. Je me retiens de ne pas hurler de me prendre. Tu souffles comme un bœuf, tes joues sont rouges et ton œil luit la luxure. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien que je crie, tu ne vas pas tarder à me pénétrer.

Sauf que j'ai parlé trop vite. Tu es beaucoup trop endurant, c'est vraiment pas normal ! Tu es toujours là à frotter et à respirer bruyamment, alors que je suis en train de craquer. J'ai arrêté de te frotter. Je mords tellement mes lèvres pour ne pousser aucun cri qu'un filet de sang s'écoule, qu'il se dépêche de le lécher, tandis que j'en ai encore dans la bouche. Quel horreur, ce goût métallique ! C'est immonde ! Comment peux-tu autant aimer ce liquide dégueulasse ?

Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu vas même jusqu'à mettre deux doigts à l'intérieur de la partie la plus intime de mon corps, ordure. C'est foutrement désagréable. Moi, j'en ai assez. Je veux que tu passes au plat de résistance. Que faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas abandonner ma fierté pour satisfaire mes besoins les plus primaires et les sales ? Mais c'est tellement insupportable que je serai prêt à n'importe quoi.

Je veux que tu me prennes sans ménagement, je veux t'avoir en moi, te sentir pleinement, mais mon orgueil m'empêche d'accéder à la requête de mon corps. Tu ne voudrais pas y aller de toi-même, comme un grand, ou tu comptes me faire souffrir encore un peu ?

Tes mouvements s'accélèrent, tes doigts s'agitent en moi dans tous les sens, frôlant ma prostate. Par tous les dieux, non ! S'il te plaît, arrête-toi et prends-moi, bordel !

« Prends-moi, bordel ! »

Merde, j'ai pensé à haute voix. J'ai même arrêté de me mordre les lèvres. Je manque de volonté, ce n'est pas croyable… Tu souris de toute tes dents; Mais ça n'a rien d'un sourire rassurant. C'est plutôt un sourire devant sa proie qu'il s'apprête à dévorer.

Tu retires tes doigts, puis tu craches sur tes de mains et tu les frottes contre ton sexe. Je ferme les yeux sinon mon excitation va retomber. Tu écartes ensuite le plus possible mes jambes, j'aperçois ton regard étonné devant la souplesse de ces dernières, puis tu me pénètres sans douceur, m'arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Ce que ça fait mal ! Cette chose dans mon corps n'est pas non plus aussi agréable que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre tes doigts ou ton intimité.

Soudain, je sens que cette dernière bouge et de plus en plus vite. Tu y vas sans aucune délicatesse. Dire que tu cognes tes reins contre les miens n'est pas un euphémisme. Tu y vas beaucoup trop fort, il n'ya rien d'agréable à ça, c'est insupportable. Tu y mets toute ta hargne, toute ta force et toute ta violence. J'ai l'impression que mon cul va se déchirer. C'est horrible, je pleure, je veux que tu te retires de moi. Je sais, au début je voulais l'inverse mais je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal !

Merde, arrête-toi ! Stop ! J'en peux plus ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?

Je gémis d'arrêter mais il ne m'écoute pas. J'avais fermé les yeux à cause de la douleur, je les rouvre difficilement pour voir sa tête. Elle est à faire peur. Son regard est terrifiant. Une vraie bête sauvage. Il ne voit rien, il est juste concentré à sa tâche. Son regard reluit de ce désir bestial qui n'a aucune pitié et est prêt à déchiqueter son adversaire jusqu'à la moelle. Le même regard que lui lorsque tu as tué ce samurai, ce soir-là. Pourquoi as-tu ce regard, _marimo _? Que vois-tu ? Une proie ? Un défouloir ? Pourquoi y met-tu tant de violence ? C'est juste du sexe, rien d'autre. À moins que celui-ci, étant une chose aussi basse et aussi répugnante que l'art du combat, ta nature sombre s'est réveillée et ton _ashura_, comme tu aimes l'appeler, a pris le dessus à nouveau. Tu es irrécupérable, toi, rien ne peut te faire changer. La seule chose qui me prouve que tu éprouves du plaisir de ce que tu fais avec moi sont tes joues rosies par le plaisir. Au moins quelque chose d'humain en toi.

Je me tiens à lui en croisant mes bras autour de son cou épais. Comme si se tenir à son corps me permettra de mieux supporter la douleur, qui ne s'est ps amenuisée. Je souffre tellement que sans me rendre compte, je lui griffe le dos et lui mords l'épaule. Probablement aussi sous l'effet de l'excitation. Dans ce genre de scène, nos gestes sont souvent irréfléchis et nous ne faisons que suive nos bas instincts. Zoro est un peu trop en train de les suivre, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela a continué. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cela m'a semblé une éternité. Ses violents coups de reins, mes griffures et petits cris que je n'ai, décidément, pu retenir, mais étaient plus des cris de douleur que de plaisir. Soudain, une lumière blanche, éclatante et aveuglante traverse mes yeux. À cet instant, tout s'arrête, même le temps. Je pousse un long râle, lui aussi. Mes forces m'ont abandonnées, je me sens extrêmement fatigué et las. Merde, je viens d'avoir eu un orgasme. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul qui soit épuisé, puisque ce gros bourrin s'écroule sur moi, de tout son long, en sueur. Il pue, il m'écrase, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le serrer contre moi.

« -Alors, je suis pardonné ?

-En parti. »

Il pousse un juron. Je t'aurais plus facilement pardonné si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme le dernier des barbares avec mon corps. J'entends sa respiration lente et forte, il s'est endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré tout, de sourire. Je finis par l'éloigner avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, ça dépend des points de vue. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant sa chaleur corporelle puisque je blottis contre lui, mon nez enfoui dans le creux de son cou, ma main posée sur sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il entoure son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je trouve son geste rassurant, je ne me sens plus seul, je soupire de contentement. Vous voyez, père, je compte pour des gens.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait nuit noire. Je me relève d'un bond, mais mon derrière me rappelle à l'ordre. Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Fais chier, j'ai complètement oublié le souper ! Le nombre de clients qui se sont demandés pourquoi le restaurant était vide ! Étrange que je n'ai pas entendu Luffy crier, je devais être vraiment fatigué. Il faut dire que faire l'amour en plein milieu d'après-midi et m'endormir juste après n'était pas non plus la meilleure idée de l'ère. Que faire ? Me lever est complètement ridicule, à cette heure-ci, plus personne n'est dans les rues. Rester encore avec lui ? Un grognement se fait entendre. Je me retourne, il est réveillé et me fixe de son œil unique. J'ai dû le réveiller par inadvertance. Son regard brise mon dilemme. Je me rallonge à ses côtés. Autant profiter de cet instant. Je l'enlace à nouveau. Il m'installe sur son torse et me serre contre lui de ses bras forts. Je hume encore son odeur. Il sent toujours aussi mauvais avec ce mélange de sueur, d'alcool et d'acier, qui est également l'odeur du sang. Cependant, cette odeur nauséabonde me rassure aussi, car c'est la tienne, elle me prouve que tu es bien là, avec moi. Je me rends compte, malgré ses nombreux défauts, à quel point je l'aime et je tiens à lui. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je les essuie d'un geste de la main. Qu'elle est la raison, cette fois-ci ? Parce qu'il m'a manqué ? Sur moi et mon pathétisme ? Pour lui ? Ou pour tout à la fois ? Il me berce et me caresse les cheveux, il a dû percevoir mon mal-être. Comme quoi, il est capable de douceur et d'attention envers autrui quand il veut.

Je suis bien, comme ça, dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon, que rien ne peut nous atteindre. Ton corps est douillet et bien chaud, je pourrais de nouveau m'endormir dessus. Je veux que cet instant dure. Une pensée me vrille l'estomac. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais tu vas le faire, tu me l'as sous-entendu quand tu as ouvert pour la toute première fois, il y a quelques heures.

Tu n'as pas encore réaliser ton rêve, tu n'as pas rempli ta promesse à Kuina, alors il faut que tu continues à détruire ce qui fait de toi un être humain. C'es ton devoir. Mais moi, en gros égoïste, je refuse. Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas une question charnelle, mais juste une de présence. Je veux que tu sois là, avec moi.

« Tu vas devoir repartir, pas vrai ? »

Pas de réponse. J'ai une boule dans la gorge.

« Malgré toute notre crise, il faut que tu repartes, hein ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Tout ça pour ça. Au moins, j'aurais eu la satisfaction d'avoir eu le droit pendant un laps de temps à un amour réciproque. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

« - Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans trois jours, peut-être. »

J'avale ma salive. Trois jours, c'est tellement court. Je ne peux vraiment pas me faire à l'idée qu'il s'en aille encore une fois. Je le veux avec moi, je en veux pas être à nouveau seul, je hais la solitude, je veux quelqu'un à mes côtés, je ne pourrais pas supporter une seconde fois que tu m'abandonnes. Je me raccroche un peu plus à lui, comme si je voulais l'empêcher de partir dès maintenant.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dis-je d'une voix peu tremblante.

-Je ne peux pas, cuistot. Je l'ai promis.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tu dois partir à nouveau ?

-Pour me débarrasser du poids dont je te parlais.

-Il reviendra dès que tu me quitteras.

-La dernière fois, j'avais des regrets, pas cette fois-ci. Ça ira.

-Tu n'as absolument rien compris de ce qui se passe entre nous. »

Il fallait s'y attendre, avec lui. C'est un imbécile.

« -Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il faut que je réalise mon rêve.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de refuser que tu partes. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu reviendras ?

-Je t'en fais la promesse, ça te va ? »

J'ai chaud au visage. Je suis flatté qu'il me fasse une promesse. Tu as l'air de tenir à ce genre de choses, question d'honneur, je suppose. Je te comprends, moi aussi, je tiens à mon honneur. Mais ce n'est pas simplement ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une place importante dans ton cœur et j'en suis vraiment heureux. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est quand. C'est bien beau de me promettre mais la réalisation de ton objectif risque de prendre des années et je ne pense pas avoir la force de t'attendre tout ce temps. T'attendre deux ans était une véritable enfer pour moi, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera si c'est cinq, voire dix ? Non, j'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne me vois pas t'attendre.

« Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Il me regarde, éberlué.

« -Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mon voyage est dangereux, tu risques de te blesser gravement, même de crever !

-Ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui ! Je sais me battre et je ne suis pas faible, tu devrais le savoir ! » M'exclamé-je, vexé.

Il me regarde gravement. Puis, sans m'avertir, il se relève, toujours en me tenant, faisant ensuite en sorte de m'installer sur ses genoux.

« Cuistot, je n'ai peur des ennemis en face pour toi, c'est de moi, que j'ai peur. »

Je l'observe silencieusement, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je suis dangereux, du sourcil, c'est pas une bonne idée de venir avec moi. »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je la caresse lentement. Je lui répond :

« Ce n'est pas de toi que tu as peur, mais de ton _ashura_. Tu m'as dit qu'il devenait de plus en plus puissant. Tu as peur qu'il prenne le contrôle de ton corps et que ce soit finalement lui qui te blesse. »

Il esquisse un petit hochement de tête.

« -Lorsque je combats, il m'arrive d'être dans un état de transe. Dans ces moments-là, je ne pense qu'à une chose, au carnage et je tranche tout sur mon passage, à l'aveuglette. J'oublie tout, jusqu'à mon nom et ma raison, seul le besoin de trancher reste. Or, dernièrement, ces états deviennent de plus en plus fréquent. Je m'entraîne et médite le plus possible pour lutter contre ça, mais il n'empêche que je reste dangereux.

-Tu t'es trop battu, tu as fait trop couler le sang. Tu dis toi-même que tu vas mal alors, arrête-toi quelques semaines ou quelques mois ou même quelques années. Reste ici à méditer pour vaincre ton _ashura_. Ta promesse peut bien attendre un peu, non ? »

Il ne répond rien. Il sait que j'ai raison mais n'accepte pas ma proposition. Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Je te logerai, je te nourrirai, tu pourras t'entraîner, tu pourras en plus voir Luffy et Chopper ! Tu les aimes beaucoup, non ? Ils seront ravis de te revoir !

« Je ne peux pas, cuistot. J'ai trop attendu. Ma promesse attend depuis onze ans que je l'accomplisse, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

Il regarde sa main calée.

« Je sens que j'en suis proche, comme jamais auparavant. J'y suis presque, je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Je vois, tu es donc bien décidé. Tu es du genre têtu, autant parler à un mur si je veux te convaincre. Je décide alors de réitérer ma demande :

« - Emmène-moi avec toi, _marimo. _

_-_Je ne peux pas puis, que dira ta clientèle ? »

Je pense à mes belles Nami-swan et Robin-chwan. Mes belles déesses, c'est vrai que ce sera dur pour elles sans moi ! Les pauvres, elles seront éplorées quand je serai parti et il est indigne d'un homme de faire pleurer une dame !

« - J'expliquerai à mes charmantes clientes que je dois partir pendant une durée indéterminée pour une urgence, pour un proche malade, par exemple, mais que je reviendrai le plus vite possible pour combler leurs délicates papilles ! Elles comprendront, elles sont si gentilles et si sensibles !

-Pas sûr que la gentillesse et la sensibilité soient les principales qualités de Nami. Et les hommes ?

-Critique pas ma Nami-swan, sale rustre ! Pour les hommes, je m'en fous. Je dirai simplement à Luffy et aux autres que je dois me barrer pendant quelques temps mais que je reviendrai. Puis, avec moi, on ira beaucoup plus vite, puisque je serai là pour t'aider à te repérer.

-Eh ! » S'écrie-t-il, mécontent que je lui rappelle sa grotesque faiblesse.

Il soupire. Je sens bien qu'il hésite, qu'il a peur pour moi, pour ma sécurité, que je suis bien mieux ici. Mais je suis décidé à l'accompagner, rien n'arrivera à me faire céder.

« -Je ne suis toujours pas partant pour t'emmener avec moi, continue-t-il. Il n'y aura rien bon pour toi. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à voir des mares de sang ?

-Je crois que je serai obligé de m'y habituer.

-Et de mon _ashura_ ? Tu t'y habitueras ? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ou plutôt, dans son unique œil.

« -Je ne m'habituerai pas à lui. Par contre, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir de te préserver de ta part d'ombre, je ferai tout pour te ramener à la raison et t'aiderai à lutter contre elle. Je te protégerai de ton _ashura_, je te le promets.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'aider à le vaincre ?

-Absolument. Tu ne peux pas vaincre cette chose tout seul, tu es bien trop affecté par lui et bien trop fort. Il se nourrit de ta puissance et ce n'est pas le genre d'ennemi que tu pourras vaincre à coup de lame. Tu dis toi-même que tu le crains, tu te rends compte de la menace de ce truc. Repose-toi un peu sur les autres, tu vas voir, ça ne fait pas de mal. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour dire ça. Je suis moi-même du genre à en faire trop et n'aimant pas trop recevoir de l'aide de la part d'autrui.

« -Je suis capable de le maintenir, continué-je, si tu te souviens bien. Ta part d'ombre ne me fait pas peur. Je veux moi aussi la vaincre, je veux te préserver d'elle. »

Je l'embrasse chastement.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu ne perdes pas ton humanité. »

Son œil s'agrandit, pour laisser place à une lueur résignée dans son iris d'acier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle est extrêmement touchante. J'ai enfin l'impression de voir un homme, et non une bête.

« Fais en sorte de ne pas la perdre non plus. » Me dit-il.

Je souris. Nous scellons notre pacte par un baiser. Ce sera dur, nous en baverons, le sang coulera à flot, notre chemin sera rempli de cadavres et nous risquerons de trébucher souvent.. Mais nous nous soutiendrons l'un et l'autre. Je ferai tout pour que Zoro ne plonge pas trop son regard dans les méandres du carnage. Lui, me donnera la chaleur et la présence que j'ai tant cherché.

* * *

**(1) **Heian-kyo : ancien nom de Kyoto, capitale du Japon jusqu'à l'ère Meiji, c'est à dire 1868.

**(2) **Taijustsu : technique de combat à main nues. Ancêtre du jujutsu, nom qui regroupe les arts martiaux tels que le karaté ou le judo.

**(3) **Yurei : fantôme en japonais. Les yurei ne peuvent connaître le repos de l'âme à cause d'une promesse non accomplie, un désir de vengeance, la colère, etc.

**(4) **Ryô : l'ancienne monnaie japonaise, comme notre écu en France.

**(5) **Kami : dieu en japonais.

**(6) **Kabuki : théâtre japonais. Connu pour ses masques, le jeu particulier des comédiens et les rôles de femmes jouées par des hommes.

**(7) **Hakama : pantalon ample, très souvent porté par les _samurai_.

—

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, personnellement, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. **

**Je vous rassure, les prochains seront, normalement, plus courts. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**À bientôt et prenez soin de vous ! **


End file.
